


His Meaning of Life

by Fairy Girl (AelinAshryverGalathynius)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, GaLe is implied, Gajeel has meaning to his life, Gajeel-centric, Juvia and Gajeel are Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAshryverGalathynius/pseuds/Fairy%20Girl
Summary: "I am not going to stand here and lecture you about how to live a just and proper life... But... I will stand here and tell you to live one that has some meaning."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during chapter 397 and this is basically Gajeel-centric.

_"I am not going to stand here and lecture you about how to live a just and proper life... But... I will stand here and tell you to live one that has some meaning."_ That's what the old woman had told him shortly before Makarov sought him out and convinced him to join Fairy Tail. She'd always believed that he was better than what he let himself be perceived as. At the time he had scoffed at her and turned his back, paying no attention to her words of wisdom. But that was then and this was now. And the Old Woman Belno was dead. Murdered possibly in her sleep.

They found her laying down on the floor, eyes closed. It gave the appearance that she was sleeping, but Gajeel could smell the death in the air and he heard no heart beat when he bent over her to see if she was breathing. Levy immediately called Makarov and the others after they pronounced her dead and he could hardly handle the emotions that came with her death so he climbed to the roof.And there he cried.

He was angry, upset, and regretful.The last time they met he had told her that his life's meaning was the war he was going to start with Fairy Tail and that he was going to beat them. Now when he reflected on that he would shake his head, mentally call himself stupid, and continue with chewing on metal. He didn't even vi

_Live with meaning_ , he thought to himself on the roof that day, _Granny, in the end I never got to speak openly and honestly with you even though you looked after me since I was young. I never got to repay to repay you for your kindess. I'll beat the crap out of the enemy... No that's wrong... I'm going to focus on those words you once told me. Using all my might.... This is all I can do for you. That's what you actually said to me, didn't you?_

_"You really do remind me of my dead son."_ He wished he could tell her all about his life and it's new meaning. He had friends that cared about what happened to each other despite the fights they got into, he had friends that knew how to laugh and actually have a good time, and most of all, he had Rain Woman, who really wasn't rainy anymore, and Levy, whom he tried so hard to make up edit what he did even though he felt like it was never enough. He wanted to tell her about his sister; Juvia, his cat that has a sword, and the woman he secretly loved. Levy. He wanted to tell her about how that damn Salamander and how he couldn't stop picking fights with everyone and about the two men that Gajeel was truly scared of. And of course He couldn't leave out Bunny Girl. She'd been the one that started this entire thing by running away from home.

He wanted to tell her that Fairy Tail wasn't actually as bad as she thought and that they had set him straight. And they gave him something he hadn't had since Metallicana left; a family. He wanted to tell her all about it. But he couldn't and the demon responsible for that was right in front of him.

_Just watch this from heaven you old hag!!! I'm no longer that piece of iron junk you once knew! I don't know if I'm living with meaning like you wanted me to... but... there are people before me I want to protect! No... that I will protect! That's my meaning to live!_


End file.
